1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display angle adjustment and, more particularly, to a display angle adjustment system and method used in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, notebook computers are widely used due to their ease of transport. A commonly used notebook computer generally includes a main body with a keyboard and a cover with a display. The cover is hinged on the main body. In use, manual realignment of the cover is required to adjust a visual angle of the display.
However, if the viewing position changes, additional realignment is necessary, thereby impacting convenience of use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.